Ophelia
by DJsaxby16
Summary: Mal and the crew take a job with a scientist working on a life changing experiment. But the experiment might bring the worst trouble imaginable, it could effect his crew, his own family, and the secret love he has developed for one of his crew. Post BDM


"Hey Doc, you seen your sister anywhere?", Mal asked poking his head into the infirmary. Simon, stocking up on medicine, turned to face him.

"Is she not on the bridge?"

"No, and we'll be in view soon.", Mal walked into the galley, wasn't there. He then checked her bunk, she wasn't in there either. He walked towards the cargo bay and looked down, and didn't see her. Then he heard something, it was faint, but it sounded like a small giggle. Then he smacked his head for not thing to look there. He made his way down the stairs and opened up the secret hold, sure enough, there River was. "You know, if you're gonna play hide and seek, don't make noises.", he said as he helped her out.

"Can't help it, too easy to fool you.", she replied

"Yeah, well we'll be in view of Warslow in half an hour. Can ya land us without a scratch this time?", then her face got real serious

"I accept the challenge", then she began to skip off to the bridge, but turned back to Mal. "For the record, it was an accident last time"

"Always is.", replied Mal. He watched her as she ran up to the bridge. Then he realized he was starein and made his way to the engine room. "Kaylee how's she holdin- Oh God!", he ended up walking on Kaylee against the wall and Simon in front of her. They both separated when they heard the Captain.

"Captain don't you ever knock?", asked Kaylee zipping her jumpsuit back on.

"Well maybe if you two would leave your ruttin in your bunk I wouldn't have too.", he decided to walk up to the bridge where River was sittin, He called over on the intercom, "All right everyone to the galley.", after everyone was sitting at the table he began giving instructions, "All right, our job is some kinda scientist. We'll be meeting on Warslow a mile away from his lab and then we'll know what we're pickin up."

"How much is he offerin?", asked Jayne

"That's another thing. It's 10,000 platinum.", every single member of the crew's eyes grew very wide, including River's.

"Wuh duh ma Mal what in hell are we transportin?"

"I don't know, but the money's good. But whatever it is, something tell me its gonna be hard to obtain.", with nothing else to say they each went back to what they were doing previously. Mal walked backed up to the bridge and sat in the co-pilots chair next to River.

"You don't think this is a good idea.", she said breaking the silence.

"It's a lot of money, but jobs like that always bring trouble one way or another.", he turned his head to face her, "What do you think Albatross? Should we take it?", River was silent for a second.

"Do what you feel. It might work.", River went over and sat on Mal's lap and curled up with him. Ever since Miranda, River had gotten better. You could have a normal conversation with her. Then Mal began too look at her in a different light. He spent more and more time with her. They began to develop a very strong friendship. They didn't know where it was going, but they enjoyed being with each other. Although Mal secretly wanted more, he was afraid to act on it. The next day, they began to get ready to meet the man with job. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne got the mule ready.

"Be safe mei-mei", Simon said to River before she got on. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his forehead and joined the three. The meeting point was outside an old building three miles away. As the crew got closer the building came into view. Still, they took precautions. Even though it was desert, there was a hill overlooking the valley. Jayne got out of the mule and set up his rifle.

"How's the view?", asked Mal. Jayne looked all around the building and didn't see anything.

"We're good so far, but I got an eye on the place. Anything funny happens, ill let you know." Jayne look through the scope again, "Hold on, I see something.", He saw an older looking balding man with glasses and rolled up paper under his arm step out of the building. "That the guy?", Mal grabbed a pair of binoculars from the mule and looked to where Jayne was pointing.

"Ya, that's him.", Mal, River, and Zoe got back in the mule and took off to the man. As they pulled up to the man he just stood there. He didn't look crazy or anything, but he just stood there. As the crew got out of the mule, the man spoke.

"I assume I addressing Captain Malcolm Reynolds?", he asked Mal.

"That's me.", Mal replied, then the man smiled and extended his hand.

"Hello, My name is Calden. Dr. Greg Calden. Or Greg if you wish.", Mal shook his hand.

"So what kinda job you got for us Greg?"

"Ah yes, Well I'll get straight to the point but first", He pulled out a remote looking device, "Now do me a favor and please inform your sniper that this isn't a weapon.", Mal was unsure but told Jayne to stand down. "Thank you." He turned it towards Mal and a beam went into his eye", Mal flinched but it turned off

"What in Hell was that?", he asked.

"Just a retinal scan, I need assurance you're not with the alliance.", he then scanned Zoe then River. Mal expected River to break his wrist but she stayed calm. Which meant that he was probably telling the truth.

"I can assure you, we don't work for them.", Zoe replied.

"Now what about this Job?", asked Mal getting annoyed

"Ok, over here.", he walked towards the mule, "Could you hold these for me young lady?", he asked River as he handed two of the papers and rolled out another on the hood of the mule. It was a blueprint for kind've electrical device. "It's called the battery.", Mal snickered a bit.

"Kind've a generic name isn't it?", Mal asked.

"Well Prioton has a reputation for not being clever with its products.", Greg replied

"Prioton?", asked Zoe.

"Yes, it's a company. It makes and sells various inventions. And for the past three years they've been developing the battery, a device that is small enough to hold in your hand, but powerful enough to power half a city if needed. Now I've been working on this experiment. I have been for 13 years now. It's failed on numerous occasions. But this battery because it's the power source that I need. Now these other blueprints I have are of the building and floor. Now myself and my contact can get you in and out, it should be easy.", Mal was thinking about the job and then Jayne came on the comm.

"Ask him about the money.", then Mal remembered the large sum promised.

"Now about the money.", asked Mal

"Yes, 10,000 platinum. I remember"

"Sums like that usually mean trouble.", Greg took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Look Captain, I understand what you mean. But you have to understand, this isn't some cheap fèihuà. This experiment is my life's work. I have nothing left in the verse but this experiment. Now I contacted you because I heard you were some of the best, so either you take the job or I get someone else. Dong ma?", Mal was hesitant, but decided to go with it.

"Who's the contact?"

"The head of security, Harry Morgan."

"Colonel Morgan?", asked Mal and Zoe in unison.

"Ah you know him."

"He's the colonel we served under in the war.", replied Zoe.

"Well then, do we have a deal?", Zoe and Mal looked at each other, then nodded.

"Yes we do.", replied Mal.

"Good, I'll contact you with Instructions.", They got back in the mule and picked up Jayne. On the way back, Mal didn't say a word. It looked like he was thinking about something.

"You all right Mal?", asked Jayne.

"Ya i'm", replied Mal, "It's just... That name, Greg Calden. I swear I've heard it before."

**Authors note: **Hello one and all, and welcome to my fic. I hope you all enjoy as I try to work on this as much as I can, but I have other fics, so don't hate me if I take forever. I don't own Firefly, or its characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon, and as we all know, Joss is boss. So enjoy, follow, comment, maybe fav if you're in a good mood. Thank you and Enjoy.


End file.
